


To me, my brother gaveth...

by Darksilversilhouette



Series: Allt mun brenna á enda veraldar [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Chaining of Melkor, Character Study, Clairvoyance, Dysfunctional Family, Experimental Style English, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Lots of symbolisms?, Mind Games, Not Beta Read, Not an easy read, Other, The Ainur - Freeform, incarceration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilversilhouette/pseuds/Darksilversilhouette
Summary: Thus had been the manner in which chronology passed Him by, lengthy stretches of time unknown marked by throes of an addled mind.Brilliant,once He had been.No more.Of Him, what wou’d Mayāyanūz think now?
Relationships: Manwë Súlimo & Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon if you squint really hard
Series: Allt mun brenna á enda veraldar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850914
Kudos: 5





	To me, my brother gaveth...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also not a native speaker, so for me to go ahead and do what I did... Those of you who read the other story in the series are probably familiar with the style, but I guess I could warn you again to read at your own risk. For those who aren't deterred by the tags and warnings, I take full responsibility of the mistakes I made, grammatical and otherwise. I tried fixing as much as I could to the best of my knowledge and abilities, and I'm sorry for the rest that made it here. Also, there's a ton of notes at the end, so fair warning. This story is probably more notes than anything else really.
> 
> Without further ado, everyone hope you enjoy!

Sometimes, within our heads the pound is.

Thus had been the manner in which chronology passed Him by, lengthy stretches of time unknown marked by throes of an addled mind.

_ Brilliant _ , once He had been.

No more.

Of Him, what wou’d Mayāyanūz think now?

Had He not shed His fana in His paroxysms, a tortile, knurled smerk marred His terrible visage wou’d have .  Howbeit, a luxury ‘twas He cou’d but barely afford.

Nābōzaphelūn… Invasive, the vocables of the Masters of Spirits in Death and Dreams had burrowed deep within His ëala; a permeating taint that corrupted, that twisted his _dreams_ wou’d have had He been akin to the Children of The One. Nay. ‘Twas His notions and prenotions that their claws they had embedded in, envenomed by the abiding hymnody of their canorous choir…

The unabating batayle of a mind turned against itself.

The multifarious cage of images that horrour unutterable in the Children of The One inculcated wou’d have...and His creations they thought gruesome and terrible.

_...Mayāyanūz... _

A nome the incompetent lips of His fana mumbled wou’d have had it been clothing Him still, an inferiour mimickry of the primæval melodye in His præsent disposition…

Belekhōrōz kneweth, here, he was not.

Words, notes of the music He had composed, of the diaphony they had conceived came unbidden...flooding his ëala, galloping over the landskip of his thoughts, threatening to shatter his mirror prison, to overflow from the maw which now He had not. Ne’ertheless, lying bare as He was, all within His power diminished into erecting a fortress of unlight He poured...

_ …“Brother!” _

_ Mānawenūz…? _

_ “Brother!” _

_ A voyce He had long forgotten... _

“Fortress?”

Mockery… 

He wou’d have answered had He not been within the gripes of those symphonies, and to His own mind an unwilling slave.

“‘Tis but a sindon of derknesse that shrouds thee, brother mine.”

Unlight…no more; for the cræft of Barādāz adorned that which so resembled the void He had long forsaken. Over the plains shoneth the silvery vessel of Phanaikelūth, ever sailing athwart the vasts of Aþāraphelūn to reach that which housed Aþāraigas. Thankfully, the bright rays penetrate the deep, dark coniferous canopy cou’d not. 

“Belekhōrōz…”

A being howled, akin to a Dærrækha though ‘twas not. Therewith smeared the tapestry of his thoughts, the whorling fabric bringing on its hemline an endly augury:

Of Phanaikelūth gnashing the throat of Aþāraigas, an ever outspreading mere of lava gold following Him out of the clutches of Īdēz.

Looking down on Him from his lofty perch was Mānawenūz. 

The delight of seeing Him suffer Belekhōrōz wou’d give him not; nor wou’d He the joy of witnessing the outcome of that which he had bestowed upon Him: being held hostage within the prison of His own mind.

For to him  _ fear  _ his brother had giventh.

E’en so, from His ever overreaching grasp were slipping the raygnes of His ëala and fana, thus holding that piercing gaze was all that He cou’d. An ivory visage beset with Xellekharaškē-hued gems, framed by tresses zephyrs were wrought from, was His brother; clothed with a form akin to that of the Children, ornately-attired and fae amain to avaunt his numinosity. 

_ Aþāramāχan indeed. _

“Belekhōrōz thou art not. Behold thyself, a shadow of my brother thou art…a hollow husk. Vile thou art in corrupting the Children of The One, callous for spilling the sacred ichor that sings in their veins, and callow to ponder that quenching with it the thirst of the Aþāraphelūn thou marredst wou’d make her thine.” Those aquiline features gentled then. “Mend thy ways, brother mine. Repent, and may my love for thee and the love of The One guide thee back on the strait and narrow.”

In one swift motion, Belekhōrōz was rising, wielding His control and as much prowess as He cou’d afford. Whence they had left him bare the tatters of his fana emerged, armor unwemmed fortifying His ëala, a sierra traversing the chasm separating them. 

To hold Him from trampling the fana which His brother bore, tern had to effort. For Mighty Arising He was, unbridled in His puissance and ferity. Howbeit, weary as He was, and stringent His reservoir of power, having been stretched thin over ages untold, on rending the ward of light sundering Him from who used to be His own kin His prowess He wasted not.

“Right thou art, for I  _ Am  _ **_Morgoth_ ** , the black foe of the world. Vile, cruel, and callous I am, but callow…” The diaphonic laugh that erupted from Him was a deep rumble that shook the halls within which He was  _ bound _ . “Callow…thou art, and  _ foolish _ ,  _ brother mine _ , for the love of The One hath me as I am, and thou…thou lovest me not.” Facing away, He let His last words be known. “Thy ways are thine to take, and mine are mine. To those who have need for it take your vows of absolution and redemption. I need them not, nor have I need for the love that thou givest me, dangling at the ends of strings.”

A caesura knelled betwixt them, ever elusory, for the choir of the Children and ayanūmāz alike ceaselessly chafed his intrinsic euphony. Fugacious ‘twas…

“So be it.”

Or mayhap it lasted, for ‘nother tempest of visions of lava gold Belekhōrōz was accosted with...a maelström of songs of fire and metal pounding agaynst metal…and a melodye intwined with His to the unmaking of Aþāraphelūn… 

_ …Mayāyanūz… _

A mount…wherein the music He knew better than His own euphony intertwined with the fiery ichor that roiled within the veins of His Aþāraphelūn… Wrought into the form of a circlet, a shadow of the blazing curls of the fana He had bestowed upon His lieutenant… 

_ “Ash nazg…” _

_ Mayāyanūz…What hast thou done...? _

“Till the end of time shall Aþāraphelūn be marred by thy callow deeds. Natheless, to meliorate it for the Children of The One shall thee and thine agency be cleansed from the face of the world… Wrong thou art, for thy surrender spare him shall not.” A sigh knelled akin to the susurrus of ten thousand fowl. “Vanquished we are all in this war thou wagest, and thou, brother mine, thou losest most of all…For he shall lose for thee, and thou canst do naught but watch...whether from Nābōzaphelūn, or from beyond the void wherein thou dwelt’st for so long…but behold thou wilt, and thou wilt rot.”

All in His prowess it took not to crumble afore their throng. Towering and dark He stood for He was as a mountain that wadeth in the sea and hath its head above the clouds, clad in ice and crowned with smoke and fire. Thus He let those words be carved into Him, blades of light that they had been. Tall He stood for time unfathomable, and the piercing gaze of whom He had once called kin He held, for long enow the unlight of His eyes it nearly scorched.

Fain or no, it mattered not. Leave here Mānawenūz wou’d in the same manner he had come, bare-handed… For he had endeavored to reave Him… 

Nay. He who erected Xellekharaškē crumble wou’d not.

Thus left Mānawenūz, the train of his fana a lingering cape of fog and clouds, an ensemble of fowls yet-to-come of various hues and shapes. With him left the Masters of Spirits in Death and Dreams, and whether ‘twas an act of mercy or a guileful peace offering, He kneweth not.

For once, in the halls silence raygned…or mayhap quiescent they had been all along. Mayhap recollections these were, His thoughts recurring again and anew in His prison of solitude, a memorie of an encounter from ages long gone by.

_ “...Whether from Nābōzaphelūn, or from beyond the void wherein thou dwelt’st for so long…but behold thou wilt, and thou wilt rot.…” _

Damn Mānawenūz to the void…

For mistaken he was if the echo of His crumbling in this soundless pound he sought.

Those words, visions, sounds He wound into a cloak so _ tight and dark _ e’en the mightiest of Barādāz’s jewels cou’d hallow it not. And thus, the ayanūz they had so thought devoid, the one they had so thought foul and hollow… 

...that ayanūz wept for the very fyrst time.

Not for Himself, but for His Aþāraphelūn Amanaišāl… 

For His brother, for if the vision The One had for Aþāraphelūn he cou’d have  _ seen _ , comprehend he wou’d have… if the music they had heard and composed discerned he cou’d have, he wou’d have known:

That an instrument of a theme all were, and ‘twas the theme of The One. 

_ “Mighty are the ayanūmāz, and mightiest among them is Belekhōrōz; but that he may know, and all the ayanūmāz, that I am  _ **_The One_ ** _ , those things ye have sung, I will show them forth, that ye may see what ye have done. And thou, Belekhōrōz, shalt see that no theme may be played that hath not its uttermost source in me, nor can any alter the music in my despite. For he that attempteth this shall prove but mine instrument in the devising of things more wonderful, which he himself hath not imagined.” _

.

.

.

And for His Mayāyanūz He wept… 

On the shores of the Encircling Sea, wherein Nāyænena resides, an elegiac melodye was brought forth on the wings of a spurious breeze and the spumous swells of ebbe and flow… Ere a single tune of the tide cou’d swell, to heights unimaginable the waves crested, unbidden by Oššai or Ullubōz, and drenched that which was thought a safe haven from the greatest of the ayanūmāz, the black foe of the world:

**Morgoth.**

**Author's Note:**

> A glossary of terms used in this one, but in order of appearance rather than alphabet: 
> 
> (Q. stands for Quenya, V. stands for Valarin, the language of the Ainur, and VBD. stands for attempted Valarin by yours truly _heavily_ based on other languages crafted by J.R.R.Tolkien, VV. Some Valarin terms on ValarinVentures tumblr)
> 
> Mayāyanūz (VBD.) Admirable Ainu, or basically Mairon.  
> Fana (Q.) Shape or figure, bodily form of angelic spirit. Basically a raiment or veil they could change at will.  
> Nābōzaphelūn = Nābōz (VBD.) Námo + phelūn (V.) Dwelling = Dwelling of Námo, or basically Halls of Mandos.  
> Ëala (Q.) being, spirit (not incarnate). My take on it here, the original form of the Ainur in Ëa.  
> Belekhōrōz (VBD. & VV.) Melkor.  
> Mānawenūz (V.) Manwë.  
> Barādāz (VBD. & VV.) Varda.  
> Phanaikelūth (V.) Isil, the Moon.  
> Aþāraphelūn (V.) Arda.  
> Aþāraigas (V.) Anar, the Sun.  
> Dærrækha (VBD.) Wolf.  
> Īdēz (VBD.) Irmo.  
> Xellekharaškē (VBD.) Helcaraxë, Grinding Ice.  
> Aþāramāχan (VBD?) = Aþāra (V.) appointed + māχan (V.) authority = King? What I was aiming for here is the king of Arda, more or less.  
> Ayanūmāz (VBD?) = Ayanū(z) (V.) Ainu + umāz (V.) plural morpheme? = Ainur.  
> Aþāraphelūn Amanaišāl (V.) Arda Unmarred.  
> Nāyænena (VBD.) Nienna.  
> Oššai (V.) Ossë.  
> Ullubōz (V.) Ulmo.  
>   
> I'm sorry if there were any terms I missed.


End file.
